


Don't Know About You

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Bikinis, Biting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, Girl Penis, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: On vacation in Alola, Elesa and Skyla get all wound up seeing one another in their bikinis, and the second they get back up to their hotel room they can’t keep their hands off of one another. Commission for Ice57





	Don't Know About You

Coming back up to their hotel room, baked in the bright Alolan sun for so long that both women had developed some fairly striking and noticeable bikini lines, Skyla and Elesa were ready to spend some time relaxing after their long day. Vacationing was an exhausting kind of fun, the sort of relief that they needed, but which left them both wanting something a little more fundamental and direct when they were done with it, having enjoyed plenty of public delights but now looking to spend the last of their energy on something a little bit more personal and relaxing. And there was only one way for the gorgeous Unovan couple to enjoy themselves in a swanky Alolan hotel room after a day of walking around in bikinis.

The door slammed shut, and Elesa had Skyla flush against the wall in seconds, pushing against her curvier girlfriend to get her out of her top. "I need you," she groaned. "Been staring at this cleavage all day, and I need it." There was a little about Elesa's approach that even resembled subtlety, but why would she need to be subtle? Elesa had been dating Skyla for years, and by now they were too comfortable with one another for anything like that to bother them, and as she groped Skyla's ample bosom, all it brought on was pure delight from the needy redhead.

"Don't think this cute butt has evaded my notice either," Skyla shot back, giving a good firm slap to the model's perky behind. She dug her hands into Elesa's bikini bottom, toying with it a bit but keeping it on, because such a thing was not so easy to pull off, given what it held back. Her lips met Elesa's firmly, a confident push forward that helped her lose herself to something very exciting, at once calming a certain element of her that had spent all day in public, while on the other igniting the flare of something hot and passionate inside of her that she was unprepared to deal with. The perfect combination of conflicting emotions and sensations to leave Skyla ready and hot for what was to come.

“You're not getting at my butt tonight,” Elesa purred, biting gently on her girlfriend's lower lip, hands adoring her body as she slipped off Skyla's top and pulled it away. Skyla did the same to Elesa, and there may have been a time where Elesa was jealous of Skyla's much bigger, plumper, rounder breasts, but now she was smart enough to understand that having a girlfriend with huge tits meant that she could enjoy said tits, and she happily lavished her chest with attention and desire. Her body lowered down as she began to suck on Skyla's lovely nipples, giving them some attention real quick as the pilot's hands adored and caressed Skyla's body some more, wanting nothing more than to thoroughly treat her to some love and attention.

With a playful pout, Skyla's hands caressed her way further down Elesa's body again. “I'm fine with that, but only because I know what you want to give me instead. But next time we visit the beach, I want this butt when we get back. Don't keep it from me, come on. You get to enjoy my tits whenever you want.”

“And you get my dick on a nightly basis,” Elesa muttered, and as Skyla purred and reached her hands down into her girlfriend's panties again, Skyla knew she couldn't argue with that. Not while she was working to begin tugging down at Elesa's bikini bottom, a specially made piece of underwear meant to contain and hide the secret waiting within, but as Skyla deftly and eagerly slipped the bottoms off, letting her girlfriend's sizable cock out. The fact Elesa could keep such a hefty shaft discrete was nothing short of amazing; a special new creation she had styled and modeled for, becoming the celebrity spokeswoman for it.

“I guess you're right, I do get this dick whenever I want it,” Skyla purred, biting her lip and dropping down to her knees, giving some kisses to Elesa's cock as she laid some affection upon it, letting it start to rise and harden under the attention she lavished it with. Skyla was always happy to treat her girlfriend's cock to something hot and loving, her mouth bringing down attention and eager kisses that only grew needier and hotter as she began to ease into something harder still. “Well, at least once this thing gets hard.”

That wicked little tease drew a hot, tense groan from Elesa's lips as her body tightened up, cock rising under Skyla's attention plenty, but her girlfriend's taunt certainly helped things along, even if it frustrated her more. “I'd fuck your face if I knew you weren't going to shove yourself so hard that it wouldn't really matter,” she shot back, licking her lips as her fingers nonetheless tangled their way into Skyla's hair and the excitement wound her up. Skyla knew the fun that was coming and she just couldn't wait. Fortunately, Skyla didn't mind the teasing at all, and let the pleasure wash over her as something powerful and hot took hold and she let herself go.

Instead, she owned up to the teasing. With one hard, confident shove forward, Skyla took Elesa's cock deep into her mouth and right down her throat, eyes flickering with hot, eager delight as she took it on and immediately started to work her head back and forth with determination swelling inside of her. As the cock stretched open the lining of her tight throat, Skyla gagged and shivered, sputtering but showing off a confidence and firmness that nothing could compare to. She knew she could handle this, no matter how frustrating and tense it was to feel something overwhelming her, a powerful swell of desire and want beginning to grip her as she focused her attention firmly onto the cock in front of her. Nothing was going to stop Skyla from unwinding and enjoying sucking her girlfriend's cock after a long day.

Years of being with Elesa had given Skyla all the time in the world to get used to sucking on her big cock, and when it came to sucking dick, there was really only one way for Skyla to play. She liked to suck cock hard and sloppy, shoving greedily forward to slobber all over a big dick and treat her girlfriend to a very direct and primal kind of indulgence. Messy, raw deepthroating was everything that she needed and hoped for, something sweet and powerful that she just craved. Back and forth her head rocked, letting something incredible take hold of her as she let the throbbing bliss grip her, but beneath the sloppy gagging noises of Skyla's throat struggling to handle Elesa's girthy cock, there were blatant, hot, desperate moans.

Finding out that the woman she spent a few years all torn up and interested in from afar was a massive deepthroat fiend had been one of the best surprises of Elesa's life, and by now Skyla was a total pro, handling it with a firmness and pleasure that felt absolutely intoxicating. “You're so good at this. So much energy from you.” Her hips rocked slowly, unable to control the steadiness of eager, rocking motion beginning to wind her up as she let herself ease into something exciting and hot, something that ached for bliss as she just couldn't find herself able to stay still. Elesa needed to move, and the steady pace of her hips rocking helped dial up the pressure as she opened herself up to the hot surrender of something deep and hot inside of her that begged for relief and release.

Greedily chasing all the indulgence she could, Skyla worked to adore every possible inch of her girlfriend's cock. Elesa's dick was powerful and alluring to the redhead, who couldn't help herself once she got going, couldn't resist sloppily adoring and treating this amazing cock to deep pleasure and affection across every needy inch of bliss. A powerful ache of hunger swelled through her as she worked in needy motions driven by something almost too hot to bear. Ensorcerelled by the allure of this amazing cock, it was hard for Skyla to hold back and pace herself. Even as it got a little bit too hot and exciting to deal with, even as she let herself swell with something too overwhelming for her to possibly deal with.

Drool ran down Skyla's chin as her rough, voluntary facefucking drove on hotter She wouldn't stop matter how intense this got, carrying on with frenzied hunger and desire and letting something powerful hold her, a stubborn rush of sensation letting go and driving her hot and needy, a wild wreck who couldn't hold back something absolutely uncontrolled. She relished in this mad treatment, a sloppy wreck shoving greedily on as she let herself burn up hotter and needier by the second, a molten mess of pressure and want that burned through her in sloppy excitement, driving her on hotter and hungrier by the second, and with the hard cock throbbing inside of her spasming throat she was completely unable to hold back the winding bliss that held onto her. There was no hesitation in the way she let herself get sloppier and hotter.

Elesa loved it this way, a moaning mess rocking her hips and buckling under the hot, hazy pleasure of something that felt absolutely too hot to believe. All of the twisting fire and bliss of watching her girlfriend slobbering all over her cock was a dream come true, fingers tangling tighter into Skyla's hair as she inched closer and closer to the dawning bliss that awaited her, something primal and chaotic that just begged for relief, begged for pleasure. She ached with heat and want under the sensation of this devoted and sloppy mouth relishing in her cock. “Do you want me to cum down your throat, or fill up your mouth?” she asked with an eager grunt, wanting to give Skyla the opportunity to decide what she wanted to do and allowing the woman working so hard on her dick to decide how this ended.

Skyla's response was to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's narrow waist,m pulling in tight and shoving herself down to the base of Elesa's cock, holding herself there and letting the spasming of her hot, needy throat massage the throbbing cock to release. It was the most depraved and incredible of oral sensations Elesa could have imagined, doubled down on by the sight of watching her pretty girlfriend falter and shiver, looking like she might just pass out under the pressure of a cock lodged in her throat. It only made it hotter to Elesa, panting hotly under the pressure of something unstoppable and needy. Pleasure burned with overwhelming fervor as she let herself go entirely.

Calling out Skyla's name as she gave up to the pleasure, Elesa's head rolled back and she let go of herself completely, a gasping mess bucking against Skyla's pretty face as she dumped shot after shot of sticky, thick cum right down her throat, pumping her stomach full of messy spunk. Skyla savoured the rawness of it enough to pass up the chance to taste the delicious and salty flavour, something that she was happy to embrace and take on as she let something hold onto her powerfully. When finally her arms let go and she slowly began to draw back from the pressure, her eyes were a bit glassy and she felt like an absolute mess, but all in the best of ways.

“You're the fucking best,” Elesa groaned, biting her lip as she watched Skyla perk back up to her feet with remarkable energy. “That was what I needed after that beach trip.”

“Don't act like we're done yet,” Skyla cooed, rushing over to the bed and getting into position with her round ass up high in the air, fingers hooking into her bikini bottom as she pulled it slowly down, revealing her shapely rear and a dripping, pink pussy waiting to be fucked. “I don't let you cum down my throat without fucking me after, you know that.”

“Dirty little thing needs my cum in both ends,” Elesa purred, greedily rushing forward to get at her girlfriend and to start indulging in all the pleasures calling out to her. She placed a hand on one of her ample hips as she got into position, her other hand gripping her long red hair and tugging it back as she shoved swiftly forward, claiming Skyla's pussy with one firm, powerful thrust that made Skyla howl out in surprise under the pressure of such a rough penetration. Her next thrust came even harder as she pulled back on her girlfriend's hair again, wound up into a sudden rush of pure heat and aggression as she took control of things.

Skyla may have been able to reign supreme when she was fucking her face down on Elesa's cock, but now, she was down on all fours with her round ass up in the air, and Elesa wasn't about to let anything slow her down as she reclaimed control, taking charge and relentlessly pounding into Skyla with a single-minded fervor. Not that Skyla minded at all, her eager moans steadily climbing in volume as she let herself get wrecked by her eager, hung girlfriend, twisting with excitement under the pressure overwhelming her. There was no pleasure in the world quite like getting rawed rough from behind by Elesa, and Skyla didn't shy away from letting her every noise and reaction express how hot and desperate it made her feel to be overwhelmed like this. To be used.

“You spent the whole day on the beach giving me fuck-me eyes and thinking you were being subtle,” Elesa growled. “But you weren't. Probably would have let me fuck you right there on the beach if I asked about it. You're not very good at hiding how much you want my cock pretty much all the time, and it's a good thing your pussy feels too good for me to stay out of, or else you might not be so constantly fucked and satisfied. I can't even imagine what you'd be like if you weren't getting pounded regularly enough to behave yourself.” When Elesa was letting Skyla go at her cock, she was almost passive, simply encouraging her girlfriend and letting her have all the fun she wanted. The time for that was over now, and she not only took charge, she did so with vulgar excitement.

“I'd go crazy!” Skyla cried out, head tugged back by another hard pull on her hair, and as Elesa brought a slap down across her round ass she yelped with throbbing heat and excitement. She felt helpless under these sensations, under the chaos of being completely used and violated until she couldn't think. Elesa's primal and dominant approach to fucking her was everything that she could have asked for. After such a rough and voluntary oral treatment, to be able to settle down onto her hands and knees and allow Elesa to brutalize her pussy was the best feeling in the world. There wasn't a moment of hesitation in how she succumbed to it, a needy wreck twisting under the pressure and succumbing to throbbing want and bliss without shame and desire, letting herself be so thoroughly wrecked that she feared she might break in two. It was ecstasy in the purest form.

Leaning forward almost like she was mounting Skyla amid a hard, deep rutting, Elesa bit the back of her girlfriend's neck, making Skyla hiss and twist hotter, overwhelmed by the pressure of everything Elesa did to her as nothing held her back. She couldn't be stopped now, couldn't be shaken from this position of harsh dominance over Skyla. Elesa proved with every thrust why she was in control and every howl of delight that Skyla let out as the big dick fucked her into molten submission confirmed perfectly that she was happy to let Elesa have this position, giving herself happily up to everything she did to her. Why would she ever want to do anything else?

Every tug of her hair, slap of her ass, and press of teeth right into her neck and shoulders made for the perfect accent to the deep fucking Skyla's pussy received, and after being primed for this by her sloppy oral treatment of Elesa's cock, there was just no hope for Skyla. She came, and she came hard, winding up in throbbing bliss and crashing into orgasm with all the heated, shameless delight she could have ever hoped for. She whined and twisted and writhed under the intoxicating heat, pussy spasming down with greedy hunger around Elesa's cock as it begged to be filled and fucked.

Elesa didn't resist the pressure of Skyla's inner walls begging for more. She buried herself to the hilt inside of Skyla's climaxing twat with one firm push, making for the most satisfying thrill in the world. She drove forward, letting the sensations hit her hard as she blew a massive load deep into the waiting embrace of Skyla's needy hole. She found it almost impossible to resist this pleasure as she remained hunched over her, the bites slowly turning into lazy, lingering kiss before finally she drew back and rolled Skyla onto her back.

Slumping down onto her back, the redhead tugged Elesa down to lie atop her, cooing happily as they met in a a soft and sluggish kiss. The afterglow held firmly onto them, and they'd probably be wound up for more in a moment, but for the moment, they just held closer to one another and wondered what other pleasures the next two weeks of vacationing had in store for them. So many delights to discover in Alola and not nearly enough time to enjoy all of them as much as they deserved, especially if they were going to veer off the path for the sake of this nonsense time and again.


End file.
